The forgoten HalfBlood
by Zoilo
Summary: All the mythical heroic stories center on those half-bloods with major gods for parents. This is the story about a half-blood who may not have been endowed with great Olympic talent, but he has an iron will and a goal. His determination will take him far.
1. Chapter 1 His arrival

The forgotten half-blood

**Zolio here. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction and I am still trying to craft the characters and make everything just right. Enjoy **

If you are looking for a story about one of those important half-bloods like my ever famous distant cousin Percy Jackson, You've heard of him right? Well this is not the story for you, I've never been considered important and sometimes I doubt even think my Olympic parent is important. Regardless, this is my story:

Chiron's POV

I was walking through the near empty camp. It gets pretty lonely around here without all the heroes we train during the summer: no classes to teach and no one to talk to really. Moreover, the few kids who usually stay year round were off on a quest, leaving the camp with literally less than 5 people in it.

I decided to go for a run and then practice my archery. I really avoided the Big House these days, because Mr. D. was in a worse mood than usual because he can't play pinochle with less than four players. All of the satires were off trying to defend the last of the wild places or at schools searching for the next generation of half-bloods.

Dashing across the camp and along the sea felt great on my usually cramped-in-a-wheel-chair-legs. During my long run it started drizzling, which was odd considering we have our magical borders. I thought it was strange, but nothing extraordinary. I wish I had realized how significant that was back then.

At the archery range I was just about to line up my target when I heard Mr. D's voice ring through the air. It made me miss the target, which was probably my first miss in a century.

"Chiron, another one of those disgusting things wound up at the big house. Come and take care of it before I do."

I immediately started off towards the big house. The disgusting thing Mr. D. was complaining about was invariably a half-blood. Sure he was supposed to look after them and train them, but he was more likely to vaporize them or turn them into a plant.

The arrival of a new half blood was not anything new, but one thing was very weird: I hadn't been contacted by a satyr of anew prospect. When I reached the Big house I saw him.

Standing right in front of the big house was a boy. He probably seven or eight with shaggy brown hair. He was skinny and generally unremarkable, but his eyes were an intense black. They were so dark you could barely tell where his pupils ended and his eyes began.

I trotted over towards him and greeted him kindly, "Welcome my boy"

Surprisingly he did not say you're a horse or anything like it. He simply met my gaze and polite responded, "Thank you sir"

"Do you know why you are here or even where here is …Oh my I have forgotten to ask your name, I am Chiron"

"You can call me Kal"

"Nice to make your acquaintance, but back to my original question…"

"I do not know where I am or why I am here, only that it feels right."

"Hmm I have a lot to explain, well at least its not busy around here. You remember the myths pertaining to the Greek gods….", I began.

Several hours later I had taught young Kal about everything from half-bloods to monsters. Through out my entire speech he never winced or even acted surprise, he simply nodded. His dark eyes concentrated so hard on me, I had trouble not loosing my cool. Despite his incredible nerve, I sensed nothing special about him and I got the feeling he was most likely the son of a minor god or goddess.

"Well that explains nearly everything about us here at camp half-blood, but what about you? How did you get here? Tell me about yourself Kal."

"I got here like everyone else, I walked. I have no place to really call home anymore and I am not really sure if I found this place or if it found me."

It seemed to me that Kal didn't want to offer anything about himself so I let it go. I changed the subject saying, "We have to get you to your cabin its nearly lights out."

I took Kal to the Hermes cabin, which was nearly empty with only three other campers already asleep with in. "You will need your sleep, we start your training tomorrow," I warned him.

The closest thing I had yet to see on his face to a smile formed and with a dark twinkle in his eye he honestly said, "I look forward to it."

**Please R and R, I need the feed back so I can get better and I am interested in what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2 I find out I am not anything

Forgotten Half-Blood Chapter 2

**Zolio here. This is the last chapter from Chiron's view point. I just wanted to introduce the character with a bit of mystery.**

Talented or not

It was sixth thirty in the morning and the sun had yet to rise on the horizon when I approached the old Hermes cabin. Typically when I wake a hero for training the first time they are extremely flustered by waking up so early. They complain and revert to the denying the existence of Greek gods thing. I decided to enter the cabin quietly and to gently wake Kal.

I walked quietly into the dark cabin and approached the lone sleeping bag on the back wall.

"Morning Chiron" That softly spoken phrase startled me and I whirled around to see Kal leaning against the wall.

"Your already up, that's good. Do you want to get breakfast or just start your first archery lesson?"

"If its all the same to you I'd rather skip the breakfast today I just feel like I need to et started early"

"Archery it is then. We will run there to start getting you in shape. Its not a race though that wouldn't be fair", I grinned pointing to my lower horse body. I only made the joke because I wanted to put Kal at ease, but he didn't even smile. He only nodded.

We took off at a run for the range. Kal was not extremely fast and his stride was not very pretty but he seemed determined to keep up and pushed himself quite hard. I respect the ability to work in a youth, especially when they have the talent to back it up.

We reached the archery range and I handed him a six-foot longbow and just asked him to give it a shot.

"Just pull her back and let her go. I'll give you tips on your form as you progress."

"Ok"

Kal pulled the string taunt on the bow and then everything seemed to slow down. The arrow seemed to drop from his hand milliseconds before the sting started to fly forward. The arrow fell to the ground behind Kal and the string slapped forward nailing his forearm with a painful _whip_. The bow sailed through the air falling twenty yards down range.

"At least something flew through the air and headed toward the target."

"Forget it. I'll try again."

The next shots left the bow, but they did anything but sail toward the target. I was not sure if I was training Kal how to use a bow or if he was having me practice avoiding projectiles.

After twenty to thirty shots Kal had not improved very much and he wore a dark expression.

Kal shook his head, "Forget it. This is pointless"

One by one I took Kal to each of the different activities, sword fighting, the rock climbing wall and to the stocked forest. In sword fighting he was disarmed so easily the instructor had to hide a smile. At the wall, the only reason Kal didn't get burned by the fire was because he didn't make it to the height where the lava started pouring down. In the forest he was nearly killed by a large spider. All and all it seemed to me that Kal might be clever, but he had a bad attitude and literally no talent.

At the end of the day as we a approached the mess hall for dinner.

"Hey you don't need to waste your time on me. Its not helping me and there are plenty of better half-bloods I bet. If there weren't there is no way half-bloods could ever survive monster attacks."

"Don't be so down its only your first day." Deep down I agreed with what he said. I am supposed to train heroes and there are both more talented ones and more willing ones. Still part of me felt this was strange, but I let it drop.

Over the next few days I stopped looking out for Kal and just generally returned to my regular duties and playing pinochle. I never would imagined what started happening during those weeks and months when I wasn't watching….

**Hey R and R. I want to here everything from suggestion to guesses of what will come next ******


	3. Chapter 3 Late night decisions

Chapter Three: A late night decision

**Zolio here. You finally get into Kal's head. It's a short chapter but it sets the story up from more exciting times.**

Kal's POV

What a great start to my life in camp half-blood. I was terrible at nearly every heroic activity and I think I permanently pissed off Chiron. Its not that I plan to give up, far from that in fact. I have always been alone. I got here alone and I'll train alone. Its not that I don't like him or anything. I just have to do it on my own. It will be better this way.

I woke up the day after Chiron and my training disaster. I woke around four in the mourning. A little later than usual, but after such a tough day yesterday I needed more sleep than I typically do. I had only one major goal for my camp experience: I need to be stronger. Stronger so that nothing like what happened to me in my past ever happens again. Stronger so I never have to witness people dying because I can't protect them. Stronger so that I can personally kill any monster that ever threatens people.

I know this is a huge goal, but I have always been really focused and this was not something I wanted, this was something that would happen. I decided to analyze my situation: I had to be stronger but I wasn't very good at anything. But as bad as I was at every aspect of heroing I was worse at archery and that meant I would have to be a swordsmen. Swordsmen rely on their weapons for everything. Their sword and shield are extensions of their body. You need celestial bronze weapons and unless your mythical parent gives you a rare magical item, you will be issued the camps default weapons. I doubt whoever my parent is, is looking out for me and even if he is I will do this myself. The camp weapons are pretty bad and I need better. I will have to make my own weapons. My own shield and sword and anything else I need. It's settled I will be a swordsman and blacksmith.

I am not a very big guy and no matter how hard I train I will not ever get extremely large or be the kind of warrior who can rely solely on his strength. I will need to work on my speed and agility. I will train to become a skilled swordsmen relying totally on my ability to out maneuver and out finesse my opponent. To do this I have to train myself to excellent level of endurance and agility. It will be painful and horrible, but I have nothing else to do. The only thing I can concentrate on now is becoming stronger.

I glanced down at my watch. All my planning and strategizing only took 30 minutes. Well I guess I can't sit around here all day, it's already nearly 4:40 a.m. I decided to go for a run. If I ran four two hours straight I could eat a quick breakfast and then be at the forges before 7:00 a.m. I smiled sadly, my parents always did want to send me to camp… It is going to be one hell of an experience.

**Tell me what you think. R and R. Also anyone know what Kal is short for? Give a guess.**


	4. Chapter 4 I make a sword well almost

Chapter Four:

I make a sword… well almost.

**Zolio here. This chapter gets a bit of action and finally begins to add a new character. If you hate fights this is when you should stop reading my story =).**

I actually ended up skipping breakfast, magic weapons don't make themselves you know. I reached the forge while it was still dark. Surprisingly there was another half-blood in the room. He was big and burly and his shaggy brown hair was scorched around the edges. He didn't even acknowledge me when I walked into the room, but stayed bent over a large ax head.

I grabbed a hammer and a long piece of metal. I have never actually made anything before and I figured I would just beat the metal into a sword. After all how hard could it be? After a few minutes of struggling to lift the hammer and failing to actually accomplish anything, the Hephaestus kid looked over at me and muttered, "You're not a Hephaestus kid are you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Typically the children of the god of the forge know that you can't just hit, metal and make a sword"

"Well besides my lack of forging knowledge I can think of another huge hint that I am not a son of Hephaestus"

"You are really puny and we're all strong," he offered arrogantly.

"No I don't look deformed. Like I got thrown off a mountain or something."

I know this wasn't the smartest thing to say, but I have to learn this stuff alone and this kid wasn't making it any easier. Besides, he really is ugly and I just felt like causing some trouble.

Immediately big and ugly grabbed a huge hammer and actually threw it at me. I jumped up in the air and it smashed a table in half. If I had been one second slower, that table would have been my back. No time to think about that now. I just started a fight with a guy five years older than me and like 100 pounds heavier than me. A fiery hot tong caught me in the shoulder and I could feel my skin melt as it seared me. This wasn't looking good.

I continued to leap around but he wouldn't let me anywhere near the doorway. He was out of things to throw so maybe it was over. Just then deformed-kid unhooked a massive war hammer from back. He swung the heavy weapon slowly inching me back to the corner of the room. I was about the be pinned so I ducked a blow and then side stepped. A the metallic hammer crushed my ankle and I fell to the floor.

I thought I was a goner but, honestly dead or not I still had my pride. He started to walk away like leaving me here was a heroic and noble thing. My blood boiled, I didn't need his pity.

"I knew your dad's kids were all ugly, but I didn't think they were both idiots and cowards. We still have a fight to finish."

He didn't even flinch and just kept walking.

"I bet your scared that pathetic thing you call a weapon would break if you hit me."

Now insulting his mythological father or his intelligence or beauty that was one thing but making fun of a blacksmith's work is an entirely different thing. He whipped around and started charging at me. Just what I wanted.

At the last second I rolled out of the way and manage to trip him with my good foot. He fell to the floor with a huge crash. Now that he was down on the ground it should be an equal fight, or so I thought. He rolled like crazy and began pummeling me in the chest. I limped away out of his reach.

He grabbed his hammer and marched toward me with an evil gleam in his eye. I couldn't even move and I was pretty sure I had a cracked rib or two. I tried to speak, but there was nothing to say. I was scared but I wasn't going down begging for mercy. He raised huge hammer above his head and then everything slowed down. I watched in horror as the weapon slammed into my chest and the shock ran through my spine. It seemed that my heart stopped and my vision grew dim and hazy. I was on the brink and just when everything began to fade something pulled me back. It was a force that seemed beyond me.

I felt strength fill through my arms and my wounds seemed like nothing. I saw the hammer lowering for another strike. I could feel the kids pain and fear beyond the blow. Some how my proximity to death seemed to have changed me.

My left hand stopped the hammer mid-swing and I could taste uglie's surprise. With one arm I threw him backwards into the wall. Calmly I approached him the anger and hatred growing as I saw my chance for revenge. My vision was red and deep down somehow I knew I could end this kid even though I was still weaponless. I stood above him and just grinned.

"Banging metal might not make a sword but I know what smashing you will do"

I raised my fist and hurled it down towards his unprotected neck. His fear seemed to feed me and I realized I wasn't in control. I stopped my fist millimeters above his neck. I realized I didn't beat him something else did. I wasn't myself and I did not really want to hurt this kid. More importantly though was anything I did I had to do myself or it was not worth doing. As I calmed down I a felt my strength fade and finally darkness overcame me.

**That's a longer chapter and I am trying to make them up to a good size. Read and review. Any guesses on who Kal's Olympic parent is? I would love to hear any imput.**


End file.
